sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Зелёный луч
thumb|250px|Зелёный луч над морем Зелёный луч принято считать редким оптическим явлением: продолжающимся от 1-2 секунд до 5 минут, проявляющимся в виде вспышки зелёного, реже синего света в момент исчезновения солнечного диска за горизонтом (обычно морским), или при появлении его из-за горизонта (последнее правда, никто не наблюдал) |издательство=АСТ|год=2006|страницы=161, абз. 3|isbn=}} Синий луч thumb|300px|right|Последовательные фазы заката с появлением зелёного и синего луча Предполагают, что при исключительно высокой прозрачности воздуха последний луч может быть зелёно-голубым и даже голубым, почти до фиолетового. Так как подтверждений этому нет, считают, что подобное явление наблюдается исключительно редко , "The Green Flash, BBC Weather online. Retrieved on 2009-05-07.. Зелёная и красная кайма у солнечного диска Верхняя — зелёная и нижняя — красная кайма у закатного солнца, рассечённого контуром моста «[[Золотые ворота»|thumb|150px]] Интересные факты * Зелёный луч порождается не только Солнцем, но и Венерой, а также некоторыми другими светилами Галерея Image:Mock mirage and green flash 11-14-07.jpg|Мираж на закате и зелёный луч Image:Green flashes observed in San Francisco in 2007-1.jpg|Несколько зелёных вспышек (наблюдение в Сан-Франциско, 2007 г. Image:Sunset sequence07-23-06.jpg|Закатное солнце с двумя зелёными лучами (видны на втором и четвёртом кадре) Image:Sunset sequence09-18-06.jpg|Кадры заката в момент появления "зелёного луча" Image:Inferior mirage green flash.jpg|"Нижний мираж" - и слабый зелёный луч в нём Image:Green flashes 11-21-08.jpg|Зелёный луч, во время того же наблюдения Image:Green flashsf.jpg|Зелёный луч при туманном мираже, Сан-Франциско Image:DoubleGreenFlash-Composite.jpg|Sub-duct green flash followed by small mock mirage green flash File:Nainital_Green_Flash.JPG|Зелёный луч в Nainital, Индия, у вершины горы в условиях сильной атмосферной инверсии. Попытки объяснения Исторически сложилось, что попытки объяснения «появления» зелёного луча практически всегда ошибочно связывали с рефракцией солнечных лучей в атмосфере. thumb|300px|right|Необычно большой зелёный луч в Санта-Крус, [[Калифорния]] Пытались объяснить это примерно так: поскольку атмосфера в нижних слоях плотнее, чем в верхних, лучи света, проходя через атмосферу, искривляются и разлагаются на основные цвета, преломление красных лучей несколько меньше, чем зелёных и голубых; при этом угол преломления лучей увеличивается по мере приближения светила к горизонту. При спокойном состоянии атмосферы «растягивание» спектра от верхнего (фиолетового) до нижнего (красного) края достигает 30". Далее шло предположение, что на длинном пути солнечных лучей сквозь нижние слои атмосферы большая часть жёлтых и оранжевых лучей поглощается водяным паром и молекулами кислорода, а фиолетовые и голубые — значительно ослабляются вследствие рассеяния, так что делался вывод, что остаются главным образом зелёные и красные лучи. Это приводит к тому, что видны два солнечных диска, зелёный и красный, в большей части, но не полностью перекрывающие друг друга . Поэтому, по мнению сторонников этого рассуждения, в последний момент перед полным исчезновением солнечного диска, когда его красное изображение оказывается под горизонтом, короткое время виден верхний край зелёного изображения. Зелёный луч должен наблюдатся лишь при очень прозрачном воздухе, чаще всего на морском горизонте. Бытует мнение, что иногда, если воздух очень чист, виден и голубой луч. При таком ходе рассуждения следует, что зелёный луч может возникать и при восходе Солнца (однако подтверждений этой догадке нет) Считается, что если Солнце имеет при закате красный цвет и на него легко смотреть невооружённым глазом, то зелёного луча не будет исходя из предположения, что красный цвет солнечного диска указывает на сильное рассеяние атмосферой синих и зелёных лучей. Таже предполагают, что если Солнце мало изменило свой беловато-жёлтый цвет (якобы если поглощение света атмосферой невелико), то при чистом воздухе можно увидеть зелёный луч после заката . При этом, при восходе Солнца должно иметь место обратная смена цветов: первый луч восходящего Солнца должен был бы быть зелёный, затем к нему добавляется жёлтый, оранжевый и, наконец, красный, вместе формирующие обычный дневной свет Солнца. Однако этого никто и никогда не замечал, что ставит под сомнение предложенное описание явления. Полагают, что явление зелёного луча бывает трёх форм: * в виде зелёного края верхней части диска Солнца, * в виде зелёного сегмента * в виде зелёного луча, который похож на зелёное пламя, вырывающееся из-за горизонта. Так же бытует мнение, что Зелёный луч чаще всего появляется в южных странах, так как там у горизонта "прозрачней" небо. Причина явления Все попытки «физического» объяснения феномена Зелёный луч ни как не согласуются с самой физикой. Мистификация этого явления привела к массе расказов очевидцев и банальных подделок, авторы которых пытаются утверждать, что именно им посчастливилось запечатлеть это редкое явление. Простое и понятное объяснение этого «явления» кроется не в рефракции солнечных лучей в атмосфере, а в устройстве механизма цветового зрения человека (возникновение последовательного образа цвета при выключении «красного» стимула): зелёного луча не существует, как физического явления, есть простой ''эффект нашего зрения''. Механизм этого эффекта подробно описан например в статье Иллюзии и парадоксы цветового зрения с точки зрения нелинейной теории цветового зрения. Причём этот эффект можно достаточно просто повторить в домашних условиях, включая и выключая красный светодиод на фоне светлой стены или листа бумаги. Таким образом, вы сможете наблюдать это «явление» в любое время, не зависимо от погоды, местности, положения солнца и состояния атмосферы. Примечания Внешние ссылки На английском языке * A Green Flash Page, Andrew T. Young’s page with comprehensive explanations and simulations. * Green Flash — Atmospheric Optics, explanations and image gallery, Les Cowley’s Atmospheric Optics site. * A Green Flash from Astronomy Picture of the Day, NASA.